Photograph
by woaheverdeen
Summary: "A photograph. Thats all I have of her. Not her scent, her dark wavy locks, her soft delicate voice, the feel of her skin on mine, her words, her kisses, her stormy kind eyes, her small freckles by her petite nose, her laugh, her personality, her stubbornness, her selfless ways and all her other flawless ways and physical appear (or whats in her heart.) Just a photograph."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey random strangers. So I got inspiration based off 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran and it's also as well gonna have sort of the May 10th 2014 and then June 12th 2006 like Kismett did and yeah so lets get started.**

Peeta's POV

_October 17th, 2014.(Age(s.) 24 and 26.)_

The black love seat isn't the same.

Nothing is anymore. After everything, every single item in this room is just foreign. It doesn't feel loving.

It just feels like a piece of blank printer paper.

But it hits me hard today.

The books still in the exact same position. The records placed how she always liked them; organized and color coded as well alphabetical. I made sure it was in the exact same position is before every single time Iuses it.

I'm not the same person anymore I was 2-3 years ago.

I could be called a living dead corpse because this depressions just hit me harder then ever. The pain never leaving my small delicate heart. Murmuring to myself and rocking back and fourth.

And holding on to a small delicate photo. The photo so delicate and precious to me, I might break down if I loses it.

A photograph. Thats all I have of her. Not her scent, her dark wavy locks, her soft delicate voice, the feel of her skin on mine, her words, her kisses, her stormy kind eyes, her small freckles by her petite nose, her laugh, her personality, her stubbornness, her selfless ways and all her other flawless ways and physical appear (or whats in her heart.) Just a photograph of the girl who I lost. The photograph of a girl I should've never let her go.

But I had to her. To help herself and me. If this would help us, if she can one day come back to me, I could be sane again.

But what is the true meaning of sanity? At this point, I don't even know.

I look at the picture and a small smile plasters my merchant face.

Her smooth face showing her flawless looks. Her pair of charcoals is soft and generous. A small smile is stuck on her face, not moving.

Her eyes never blinking. Never.

"Blink,"I murmur. "Please blink,"

The photo doesn't move once. She's not budging one bit.

"Please move,"I plead, tears running down my face.

But like a dead corpse, she doesn't. And that scares me. It scares me shitless.

I remember the first time when I met Katniss Everdeen. Which was the day I found my sunshine.

_September 17th, 2010 (Age(s.) 19 and 21.)_

The house is packed with random strangers. Some with curly hair, wavy hair etc. None of the girls here interest me at all.

I tell the guys I'm heading out to grab something at the mini bar Thom has installed a couple months ago. As I make view of it with my eyes, something I see interests me like a diamond in a sea of coal.

From what I see from her back, her hair is inside a dutch braid thats off to the side on her right shoulder. I can see she has a brown leather jacket on and dark skinny jeans. I can also make out black boots. Black combat boots.

I sit down right next to her, I order a rum and coke, the pretty young girl nursing a margarita. I get my drink and take a quick sip. I set my drink back on the mahogany table and look to see we're the only ones at the bar.

Perfect, I think.

"So do you come here often?"

She looks at me and looks around the bar area, seeing no one is here and looks at me.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Well you are the only one around here, or do you happen to have invisible friends?"I question.

"No it's just I don't expect strangers to ask me how the weather is or if I come to the bar often,"She states.

"Oh."

"And no, I don't go to parties or bars often. I was dragged by my roommates but as clearly you can see, they've ditched me,"

"So your not the crazy party girl?" I ask.

"No. Just a girl who casually decided to come,"She says.

It's quiet for a couple moments as I take another swing at my drink before we continue our conversation.

"So dear lady, what your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen,"She replies.

"Well Katniss Everdeen I think you are a very fascinating person,"I tell her.

"You barley know me,"

"Your right but you intrigue me Katniss, something about you makes me want to know and study you like a textbook,"

"I don't even know your name."She protests. I can obviously tell she's a little afraid. I don't know what she is afraid of though.

"Peeta Mellark. Senior."

"I'm a softmore. I transferred here two weeks ago."

"Well then Ms. Everdeen, I'll show you around town. Be your escort, or tour guide." I say and I see her face lightly flushed and it makes her even more beautiful. We talk for the rest of the night, about our majors and classes. Her major is literature and is taking a lot of classes. She wants to become a writer. Like I camera, I only wanna focus on her. By the end of the night, I know one thing:

I'm gonna find everything about the incredible Ms. Katniss Everdeen.

**End of chapter! I hope you liked this story and how it started. If you have an ideas please review! I also have a tumblr which is .com. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Peeta's POV_**

**_October 17th, 2014 (Age(s): 24 and 26.)_**

I stare at the dandelions in the vase.

The yellowness from them is old and faded. All dirty and broken.

It looks a lot like my heart.

I hear a knock on the wooden door. I don't move, maybe if this person doesn't here anything they maybe thought I left.

Clearly, he/she know I'm here.

I hear the door open and close. Heavy footsteps coming this way with moans and groans from the wooden floorboards.

I remember how much she hated the sound and I promised I would fix it.

I just never had the chance.

At the entrance of the living room is Finnick Odair. My best friend- an older brother to me. He's been every step of away.

"Hey man."Finn says.

I don't dare to respond.

"Peeta,"He begins. "I know what tomorrow is."

Everyone knows damn well what tomorrow is.

"Come on Peeta don't cope yourself in here. Stop mourning you need to move on. Start living and playing."Finnick says.

"Why bother if she can't? I promised her the day she comes back I'll be here, waiting for her to come and join me here." I whisper, my thumb rubs the photo slowly.

"Peeta come on, just go out for one day. Here's what will do, Annie, Delly, me, and Thom will come later and will watch movies and eat junk food, how does that sound?"

Me and Katniss used to do that every Sunday, stay home and be lazy and crazy. Also eating.

"Okay."I mumble and Finnick breaks into a wide grin.

"Great! See you tonight!"Finnick says and walks off.

Well, fuck me.

**_October 9, 2010. (Age(s) 20 and 22.)_**

"You son of a bitch."

I smile as Katniss throws another popcorn at my face.

"Is there a sequel?"

"No."

"What the fuck?"Katniss cries. "You can't end a movie with a fist pump in the air! That's just not okay! Do Bender and Claire break up? What about Allison and Andrew? Do they continue to talk after the detention!?"

"Welcome to every Breakfast Club fans life. Read fanfiction."

"But still!"Katniss whines and grabs a pillow. She screams in it.

We've been hanging out since the party. Watching movies and being lazy.

"Do you wanna watch another movie?" I ask.

"Of course. Anything to keep me out of _Breakfast Club_."

I search through Netflix, seeing what's good to watch.

"I've seen it so many times. I've even seen the musical."

"Matilda?" Katniss asks.

"No. Grease?"

"No. _A Christmas carol? Wizard of Oz_."

"Not _Wizard of Oz_. I was in the play in the 7th grade." Katniss says and I look at her.

"Really?"I ask.

"Yeah. I played Dorothy. Worst three days of my life performing."

"Sing a part."

"You want to haunt me by making me relive that musical?"Katniss asks.

"Yes."I say and smile and she sighs.

"Fine. What song?"

"_Over the Rainbow_."I say. She raises an eyebrow and I smirk. She sighs again and opens her mouth.

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

She stops singing and I stare at her, she's gauging my reaction.

"Was I that bad? I mean I haven't sung since the senior musical of _Grease_. Which totally was cliché by the way."

"No. You just have a great voice."I say and she smiles.

"Thank you." She says and it's quiet for a minute.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch then?" Katniss asks

"How about..."I say, looking through. "_Jaws_."

"Perfect."Katniss says and I smile. I click the movie and press play it buffers and then begins.

"If you get scared sweetheart, you can come closer and cuddle with me."I murmur to her and she scoffs.

"I don't get scared."Katniss says. "But I'll take the cuddling offer because I am cold."

She comes closer and I hug her, balancing the laptop on my legs.

By the end of the movie, I look at her and see she's fallen asleep. I check the time and see it's 10:30 PM. She was suppose to leave at 10.

"Katniss."I whisper and hear her groan.

"Five more minutes."She murmurs and moves closer to me.

"It's pass dorm hours."I say. "You gotta go."

I hear her huff and open her fatigue eyes. She stands up and grabs her sweater.

"Do you have class tomorrow?"I ask.

"Yeah. One. At nine. My other class canceled."Katniss says.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night?"I blurt out and she stares at me for a second for her to process.

"Did you just ask me out?"

"I don't know."I say and I flush red.

"Well then who does?"

"Me. But it's just two friends going out, right?"I say.

"Right."Katniss says softly. I feel a tug in my heart when she says it. She grabs her phone and purse.

"I'll text you when I get to my dorm. I'll see you tomorrow at..."

"Eight."I answer and she nods.

"Eight."She repeats.

"Bye."

I bid her by as well and she leaves. I sigh and close my laptop and walk to the kitchen and turn the lights on. I make myself a sandwich and sit down on the couch. I turn on the living room lights and turn on the tv and surf through the channels.

My phone vibrates.

I look and see the notifications.

_Katniss: I got to my dorm. Madge is bugging me about food. _

_Me: order._

_Katniss: I hate asking for stuff through a phone though._

_Me: Madge will stop bothering you though._

_Katniss: True. I'll text you tomorrow morning at 8_

_Me: okay._

I take a bite of my sandwich and find _Wizard of Oz _playing. I click on it and see it's the scene where Judy Garland who plays Dorothy is singing _Over the Rainbow._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow why, oh, why can't I?_

I think of Katniss, seventh grade, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, on a stage full of parents and students, singing and acting with others.

The thought just puts a smile on my face.

* * *

**_End of chapter! So did Peeta ask her out? Or just a friendly dinner? _**

**_Also I wish you guys a happy new year and Merry Christmas! This is the year Mockingjay Part 2 comes out *sobs* I'm not ready. I'll see you next chapter! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Peeta's__ POV_**

**_October 17th, 2014 (Age(s): 24 and 26_.)**

I shower.

A hot, steaming shower that not only unwinds my muscles, but I scrub so hard that my skin looks red.

I'm not looking forward to this one bit.

I change into a black V-neck and sweats. I put on socks and walk out to the kitchen to grab a soda when there's knocking on my door.

I walk to the door, the floorboards creaking. I open the door and it realeses a cry.

"Hey Peeta!"Delly greets and the others follow behind her as they enter my house.

Welcome yourself right fucking in then.

I close the door and tread behind them. I enter the living room and see popcorn, beers, sodas, water, candy, and pizza.

Annie comes up to me and hugs me. I could call Annie a really good friends through this whole situation. While my other friends try to make me forget about Katniss, Annie says its better to wait until I feel the need to let her go. It isn't a speeding process. It could take months, years, decades.

Or until I can see her again.

"How have you've been?"Annie whispers.

"I've been fine." I answer.

"Have you tried those exercise I told you about?"

Annie was in the exact same situation I was in when she was in the 9th grade with her best friend. It took months and years before she could see her friend again. A month ago she told me I should do some breathing exercises and some stretching. She also told me to buy a stress ball.

"I have."I say and she smiles. She drags me and sits me down on the couch and she sits with me, Finnick next to her. Delly is sitting next to Thom in the love seat. She's on my Netflix, searching for a movie.

"What movie should we watch?" Thom asks.

"How about..."Delly says, searching on Netflix. "_The Breakfast Club_! Peeta, you love this movie."

Everyone stares at Delly with a 'Hell No' face.

"I'm fine Delly. Another movie please." I say and she nods.

"_Wizard of Oz_?" Thom asks.

God is a fucking bitch.

"No."I answer.

"Fine, then you choose Peeta."Delly asks.

I think of a movie I haven't seen with Katniss or relates to her.

"_Oculus_."I answer and everyone agrees. Delly finds the movie in a breeze and presses the watch button and it's starts.

Half way through the movie, Delly speaks up.

"So, are you gonna meet Prim tomorrow?"

I look at Delly, confused, while the whole room just glares at Delly. It takes her a second to realize what's going on.

"Oh shit. I didn't know."Delly says.

"What does she mean?"I ask. Everyone ignores me though and watches the movie.

"What does she mean?"

Finnick sighs and answers.

"Prim wanted to meet with you for coffee tomorrow afternoon at Barnes &amp; Noble. I didn't think you wanted to see Prim after what happened."Finnick says. "So I didn't say anything."

"Sure."

"What?"Thom asks surprised, looking at me.

"I'll see Prim. What is she doing here anyway?"

"She wants to study here for college. She has gradation in two months." Annie answers.

I smile and nod. I stare back at the TV and continue watching the movie.

Primrose was sixteen when I met her. Softmore year of High School. She looked nothing like her sister. Blonde eyes, blue ocean like eyes and fair skin. Katniss had black hair, gray coal like eyes and olive skin. Prim was very beautiful.

But Katniss was as radiant as the sun.

_**October 10th, 2010 (Age(s): 20 and 22.)**_

I can't do this.

I can't fucking do this.

Fuck me.

My palms are sweating and I wipe them on my pants. This is a friendly date. Two friends going out to eat somewhere. In a couple hours.

I'm a nervous wreck.

My phone buzzes and I grab it, looking at the notification on the lockscreen.

_Katniss: Where are we even going tonight?_

I unlock my phone and go to messages.

_Me: Why do you even want to know?_

_Katniss: So I know what to wear. I mean what if I wear a fancy gown and do my hair amazingly and we go to McDonalds or some other shitty fast food restaurant._

_Me: Casual. Look presentable at least. Wear something you'll wear to go to a 3 year olds party._

_Katniss: I'm 1/2 Spanish. Your asking me to wear a dress and flats._

I sigh.

_Me: wear some jeans and a shirt. And sneakers._

_Katniss: Got it. See you tonight :3_

_Me: See you._

I put my phone on the kitchen counter and go to the bathroom. I strip down and take a shower. I get out and wrap a towel around my waist and walk out the shower.

I enter my room, the coolness hitting my wet body, making me cold. I change quickly to jeans and a blue shirt. I put on shoes and walk out my room. I go to the living room and put on the TV. I flip through channels till I stop at the Food Network. Thoughts of what might happen tonight go through my mind. I was so distracted, I look the clock and realized I have three minutes to get to Katniss' dorm.

I grab my keys and phone. I lock the door and leave my dorm and walk out the boys dorm. I go to my car and drive off.

I get to the girls dorm and park my car. I call Katniss.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside."

"I expected you to be a gentlemen and at least come to my dorm." Katniss says.

"Yes but Effie is getting on my last nerves. I feel bad Effie is your roommate as well as Madge's."

"Me too. I'll be out in a sec."Katniss says.

"Alright."I say and hang up. A moment later, I see her silhouette walking out. She enters the car.

Katniss' is wearing a baseball tee (that's black and white.) skinny jeans and her worn out converses. Her hair is in its normal braid. She has a sweater on but the zipper is open. I drive off.

"So where are we going?"

"Applebee's."

"I've never been there."I stop the car at the red light and stare at Katniss in shock.

"How come?"I bring out of my mouth.

"We were poor. Wendy's was fancy enough for me."Katniss says and I nod. I forget that she didn't have a lot of money.

"So how was class?"I ask.

"Exciting. This girl Kayla threw up in class. Her vomit stank the class so we had to go to the auditorium. And the teacher, , had her ex call here in class. Best. Phone. Call. Ever!" Katniss retells.

"Your day seemed so much more exciting then mine."I say. "All I did was watch Netflix and eat microwavable food."

"At least you didn't have class. But it was worth it today."Katniss says.

We continue chatting it up on the twenty minute ride to Applebee's. At one point a good song comes on the radio, we sing out of tune.

We get to the restaurant and it takes me a couple minutes to find parking. We exit my car and walk to the restaurant. The line is short and we talk to keep ourselves busy. Finally we get to the front of the line.

"How many?"The perky employee asks.

"Two."I say and she nods. She grabs two menus and takes us to our table. We sit down and look at the menu.

"Everything sounds so good."Katniss says, staring at the menu. "What do you recommend?"

I look at menu before I tell her a meal I've eaten here and loved. She looks at the meal and nods. Another perky girl employee comes to our table.

"Hello!"The girl greets. "I'm Maria and I'll be your waitress this evening. Let's start with drinks."

"Coke."Katniss says.

"A flavored mojitos." I say and she nods writing it down. Maria leaves, leaving us by ourselves again.

"I can't wait till I'm twenty-one. I want to try an alcoholic drink."Katniss says.

"I met you when you were drinking an alcoholic drink though, am I not wrong Katniss?"

"Yes. But I mean legally and I can do it publicly. Frat people don't care if your underage to drink."

"I do though."I say.

"Yes but you Peeta Mellark, aren't a typical douche frat boy."

"And what is the typical douche frat boy Katniss Everdeen?" I question.

"Drinks. Partying. One night stands. Smoking. Cheating. Gambling. Beer pong. Fights." She lists from the top of her head."Oh and being an ass."

"Is this why you don't have friends?"

"I have friends!"

"Don't count me and Madge."

Katniss ponders for a moment before she blushes.

"I'm unsocial and Madge's Barbie friends are annoying and have squeaky voices. I don't give good first impressions."

"You gave me a good first impression."I say.

"Yes Peeta I guess I did. I mean I thought you were talking to someone behind me or a ghost."

"Did I give a first impression?" I ask.

"Eh. I've seen better."

"I think I did well." I say.

"Yes because the blonde boy who was next to me that day in the bar says the most clichést and cheesiest pick up line ever, which is and I quote 'Do you come here often?' "Katniss says and I roll my eyes.

"Sometimes clichés are the ways to a woman's heart."I say. "Other then sex, kisses and presents."

The waitress comes back with our drinks and asks us what to order. We order our food and she leaves, saying if you need anything, just ask. Katniss stares at her food.

"Oh my God this looks amazing." Katniss sighs.

We dig in. I take a bite of mine and watch Katniss take her first bite of a Applebee's made food and see her moan.

"Holy shit!"Katniss says with her mouth full. "This is fucking amazing!"

"I told you."I said. "And table manners." I say this in Effie's voice and she glares.

"Why can't you cook like this?"She asks.

"Uh I believe I can cook better then this."

"I don't believe you." Katniss says taking another bite. "If you did you should be in the culinary arts."

"You didn't believe me when I said I can draw but after I showed you, you believed me."

"And then I almost forced you to an art class." Katniss recalls and we both laugh. It took her hours of begging and whining and crying an screaming to convince me to take at least one class.

"I can cook though." I say.

"I need to be the judge of that." Katniss says.

We continue eating are food, chatting. We finish our food and look at the dessert menu.

"I'm gonna get this chocolate mousse dessert shooter. What about you?"

"Cheesecake version of what you just said." I answer. Maria comes back and we order dessert.

"That waitress has a thing for you." Katniss says.

"No she doesn't."I say.

"Yes she does! Walking around, swaying her hips, re-doing her make up. Those are signs that someone having the hots."Katniss says wiggling her eyebrows "And she is getting the hots for Mr. Mellark."

"Okay your making it sound like she likes my dad. If your gonna use me say at least Peeta Mellark." I say.

"Just watch."She says and Maria comes back and serves us our desserts. She smiles at me sweetly and walks away. I look at her and see her swaying her hips.

"Holy shit your right."I say. "My ego just got bigger."

"Told you."Katniss says taking a spoonful of ice cream from her shot. "This taste amazing."

"You think everything taste amazing." I say.

"Not everything. Have you ever heard me say 'Holy shit vagina taste awesome.'?" Katniss asks and a small laugh comes out my throat.

"No. But I don't know your sex life." I say and take a bite from my cheesecake.

"And you don't need to know." Katniss says.

We finish dessert and get the bill. I pay and tell her it's my treat and soon go into a small argument on her not having to pay. In the end, her stubbornness loses.

We enter the car and I turn it on and drive back. During the car ride Stereo Love comes on.

Half way through the song Katniss begins singing softly and my heart flutters a little. My mind goes to a place where she could be singing about me one day.

Another song comes on and it's silent between us except of the radio.

"You sing amazing Katniss You're singing is one of the seven wonders of the world." I comment. "Not even, the Universe."

"Well thank you."

"No problem."

The rest of the car ride back to her place is quiet. We get to her dorms and I turn off the car.

"Tonight was nice." Katniss says. "I had fun. Except for when Effie was trying to get me to leave when I was just going to change,"

"Typical Effie,"I murmur

It's quiet for a moment before Katniss speaks.

"I will be in your apartment when you come back tomorrow from class," Kat says.

"Alright."

Katniss comes near and kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she says

"Bye."

Being just friends Isn't working out for me. I need her to be mine.

* * *

_**I finally post after 20 years! Sorry for the wait! Anyway Happy Presidents Day! I thank the Presidents for letting me not have school! I'm on tumblr- fiftyshadesofeverlark**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Peeta's POV_**

I can't do this.

I can't, I can't. I just can't.

It's been two years since I seen Primrose. Two fucking years and she wants to see me now? Why now? Why not two years ago that day, or the next.

Or the terrible days after that.

I look at myself in the mirror. Dark circles reappear under my eyes again. I look old, worn out.

I am old anyway.

I grab my phone and keys and walk out the house and into the car. I turn it on and sigh. Music fills the car and a drive off to the café which I easily get to in 10 minutes.

I walk in and decide to order something while I'm waiting. I get tea with no sugar and milk.

_"I can't believe you drink your tea like that."_

_I turn around, grinning and see Katniss, looking at me in disgust._

_"What can I say, I was born in a world off sweets," I say. "Every sweet person always hides something bitter." _

I shake my head at the memory and grab my tea and pay. I look around the place, until I spot a familiar blonde.

Her hair is still in those two braids I met her in. She's grow a bit taller and looks more like a women. A women Katniss hoped she would be.

Primrose Everdeen.

I walk to her. She's on her kindle, reading while drinking coffee. I know she hears my heavy footsteps because she looks up and looks at me. Prim gives me a warm smile with some pity hidden under it.

I hate pity.

"Peeta," Prim says and stands up to hug me. I hug her back and my heart actually feels a bit warm again. I don't think anyone could ever be mad a Prim for a long time. She's a sweet, genuine person. She's still new to this world.

"Prim, you've grown." I say.

"I'm still shorter then you though." She says. We sit down across from each other.

"So, how have you been?"

I've been terrible. These last months have been awful without Katniss by me. I hate it and I hate this life.

"Okay." I answer. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." She says. "I made it into Princeton."

Katniss would be thrilled to hear that.

"And are you going to Princeton?"

"No."

I look at Prim.

"But why Prim? Princeton is an Ivy League school. Not every person who applies makes in."

"I know but, I just really would rather go here." Prim says softly and I stare at her.

"Okay." I can't fight with Prim. I know Katniss wants Prim to be happy, and this is _Katniss_ sister, there both stubborn as mules.

It's quiet for a couple moments before Prim speaks up again.

"So, I guess your wondering why I called you here."

I nod.

"It's about Katniss."

My throat tightens and I feel like I can't breathe anymore. Did someone take the oxygen away from this room?

"What about her?" I ask. Thoughts began to run all over my head.

"Well before hand I found this." Prim pulls a box from underneath the table and opens it.

Photographs.

"I found them behind the bookshelf the other day. It's every single photo she's ever token."

I look at them. Some of her, some of her family, me, Madge, every one else and the world.

"Thank you Prim." I say softly and close the lid of the box.

"There's also something else." Prim says.

"I'm all ears." I say.

"It took a while, obviously, but I finally convinced the doctor."

Millions of terrible thought plunge into my head once again.

"What did you convince the doctor to do?"

She looks down then back up for a second before answering.

"You can see her Peeta."

**_November 1st, 2010 (Age(s): 20 and 23)_**

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around and smile.

"Happy birthday!" Katniss says and hugs me tightly as I hug her back.

"Finally the old twenty-three." She says.

"I'm not old." I say.

"Okay sure Peeta."

"I'm serious! You're gonna be twenty-three soon."

"Yes but by that time you'll probably be twenty-six or twenty-seven." Katniss responds. "So your old."

"Fine I'm old. I'm a grandpa." I say and she grins.

"Here's part one of your present." Katniss says. She hands me a small piece of paper. I turn it around and I smile.

It's a picture of the both of us after a food fight. She grabbed her camera and took a picture of them both, there faces are filled with flour, mustard, ketchup and basically every single piece of food I had in my kitchen all on us. We were still not over on how we looked.

"I made another copy. So that's not the original." She says.

"I feel loved." I say and Katniss laughs. "I still like it though." I grab my wallet and put it in there.

I hear someone yell my name for beer pong and I nod when I realize I don't have a partner.

"Hey Katniss," I say in that tone of my that says I need something from her. She sighs.

"You should be damn glad it's your birthday Mellark." I laugh as we walk to the beer pong table.

"I see you brought Everdeen. Somebody call Animal Control! We got a stray bitch running around." Cato says and I hear the whole crowd "ooh." Cue eye roll.

"We better call Social Services first," Katniss says. "We need someone to pick up this homeless tramp." The crowd cheers and whoops and I see Katniss smirk but I catch the eye roll.

"So are we gonna play or what?" Cato asks and I nod. Clove comes next to him and a Cheshire Cat smile comes to her face.

I look at Katniss and she looks at me.

"Game on."

We win at the end but one thing does surprise me is how incredible her aim is.

"Since when did you have such good aim?" I ask her and she grins.

"Archery." She answers and takes a long swig of her beer. "I never told you?"

"I don't recall."

"Shocking," She says. "That's the first thing everyone knows about me."

"Well I'm not everyone." I answer. She raises her eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge Mellark?"

I give her a wide smile.

"It currently is."

* * *

**_Sorry for such a long wait! Finals have been crazy but I've been out and I should upload a couple more times this summer! All mistakes are mine. See you guys soon!_**


End file.
